Summer Time
by MoonLLotus
Summary: Lounging underneath a large beach umbrella was Axel. "I have sensitive skin." He sniffed and returned to his book. Roxas couldn't help but laugh at him before joining their friends to jump the waves, wishing that this summer would never end.- Akuroku. REVAMPED


Title:** Summer Time**

Genre: Romance/ Friendship

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Warning: Unbeta'd, beware the errors please.

Summary: Lounging underneath a large beach umbrella was Axel. "I have sensitive skin." He sniffed and returned to his book. Roxas couldn't help but laugh at him before joining their friends to jump the waves, wishing that this summer would never end.- Akuroku

* * *

I

The summer after high school graduation began with Roxas going to another state for a three month long vacation before college. He left Twilight Town, South Carolina, to Destiny, Florida, where he was to stay with his aunt and cousin.

His cousin, Sora, was only a year older than him and the closest in age relative that Roxas had, the two had a close bond despite being states away from each other. They were like brothers.

When Roxas stepped out of the airport, wheeling his luggage behind him, he spotted his aunt's car, his cousin waving like a madman from the front passenger's seat. It was in that instant that he knew it was going to be an awesome summer.

* * *

II

Sora's friends were a little odd. Those were Roxas's first thoughts as he hung out with the decently large sized group.

Living on the beach had its perks, one of them being able to have bonfire parties. Such as the one that they were currently having. It was supposedly a welcome party for Roxas, with plenty of illegal alcohol, smokes, stupid drinking games, and, of course, the fire.

The redhead manning the fire was someone who kept meeting eyes Roxas's eyes, and the blond couldn't keep his blue ones off of the other's green ones.

"Who's that?" He asked his cousin.

His cousin looked over at who he meant and grinned, "Oh him? That's just Axel."

Axel. Roxas had that name memorized.

* * *

III

He wasn't sure how he ended up with a fake ID. It had been a gift from Riku, Sora's best friend. Although if Roxas were to allow himself to indulge in crude thoughts he'd say that they were _more_ than just best friends.

The strip joint was something new to the teenager. Half naked women were everywhere and it made the blond a bit uncomfortable at the sight of so much skin.

"Hey, I'm gonna have a smoke outside. Wanna come?" The slightly nasally voice belonged to Axel, and Roxas couldn't help but nod.

"Please."

The hot summer night air clung to them. But Roxas was just grateful to be out of that place.

"So you're Roxas," Axel took a long drag of his cigarette and smirked at the shorter young man.

"And you're Axel."

Axel had bright red hair and black tattoos underneath his eyes. There were also sleeve tattoos covering his arms, "Yup."

"Thanks for that," Roxas made a vague hand motion towards the strip joints door.

The redhead shrugged, "No problem blondie."

And even though Roxas hated being called blondie, he let it slide.

* * *

IV

Maybe it was because he was bored, or maybe it was because he was horny, or maybe it was both. But it had only been a month since Roxas had first arrived in Florida, and he was surprised at how quickly he was willing to do such things with someone who was still sort of a stranger. He was already in bed with the redhead.

They were at Axel's apartment, and Roxas couldn't control the noises that were escaping him with every one of the other man's languid thrusts.

He was lost, blue eyes dark and glazed, sticky heat surrounding him because the A/C unit was broken and the windows were all open. There was nothing but dead heat, no breeze of any kind to help with it. But then his hips were angled a different way and he was coming undone, all thoughts gone from his mind. Roxas clawed Axel's bare thighs as his vision went white.

Axel whimpered into his hair as he thrust recklessly a few more times before his body instantly relaxed. He pulled out after a few moments, form shaking lightly, and collapsed next to the blond.

* * *

V

Her name was Naminé and she was one of Sora's many friends. She reminded Roxas of his friend Olette back home. His cousin wanted them to go on a date.

Roxas was awkward throughout the entire ordeal. Dinner and a movie were simple enough, but he wasn't sure how to behave with the blond girl.

It probably didn't help that he kept thinking of Axel the entire time. It made him feel awful because Naminé was really nice.

"Are you alright?" She asked shyly as they sat across from each other at a local diner for dinner.

There had been a flash of red out of the corner of the his eyes. Before either blond realized what was going on, Axel was sitting down next to Roxas while his best friend Demyx sat next to Naminé.

"Mind if we join you?" The redhead gave the duo a large Cheshire grin, which Roxas couldn't help but return.

His blue eyes peered over at his date. Demyx was already looking over Naminé's menu.

"No, not at all," She was lying through her teeth, but Roxas couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

VI

Roxas really hadn't meant to walk in on Sora and Riku going at it like dogs in heat.

It had been embarrassing and he really didn't need to know that his cousin was so _flexible_. He left as fast as he possibly could from his and Sora's temporarily shared bedroom. He'd probably never look at either two in the same light ever again.

So he fled to Axel's place and ended up playing a four hour Mario Kart tournament with the redhead, Demyx, and their friend Zexion. Pretending that he hadn't seen what he had indeed seen earlier that day.

The game, pizza, and company helped with that. And by the time Roxas made it back to his aunt's house he was pretty okay with what had happened. Enough so to talk to Sora about it, and accepting his cousin's lifestyle just fine. He didn't care, as long as he never had to see it again.

* * *

VII

The beach was nice. It was what summer was all about. The white sands and clear blue waters calmed Roxas, he didn't live anywhere near a beach back home, and Sora had all of this as his backyard.

Roxas watched as Riku, and a few others swam further into the ocean with their surfboards in order to catch some waves.

Lounging underneath a large beach umbrella was Axel and Zexion. Both reading books, one about pyrotechnics and the other about family sociology. The blond raised a questioning brow at them.

"We have sensitive skin," Axel sniffed, returning to his book, and Roxas couldn't help but laugh, with as fair as they were they probably burned pretty fast.

He shook his head at the redhead before going off to join Sora and a few others in the water to jump waves. Wishing that the summer would never end.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**MoonLLotus**: Please review, flames are always welcome.

Originally Written: 6/3/10

Rewritten: 8/13/12 (HAPPY AKUROKU DAY)


End file.
